The 'Accident'
by al28894
Summary: For all you Phinabella fans out there, I think you might like this. Oneshot. Phineas/Isabella


**THE 'ACCIDENT'**

**It was in the middle of the night when a HUGE plot bunny arrived in my brain and told me to write this. I know the storyline is a bit fast and Phineas might, _just might,_ be OOC, but I'm tired, sleepy, and I just wanna do it before by dad finds out I'm awake. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB!**

* * *

"Phineas, where are we going?"

"Wait a sec, were' almost there."

As Isabella followed his best friend, Phineas, down the empty lawn and towards the huge tree in the backyard, her minds and thoughts are filled with hundreds of questions and a multitude of false hopes as the stars above her twinkled in their steady, patient light.

And Isabella had a right to do so. Ever since last week she noticed that Phineas had been acting strangely towards her whenever they met; and just four days ago, he had been asking odd questions towards her like "What's your favorite hobby?" or "What do you do at night?". As Isabella continued to follow after him, her mind was inundated with hundreds of emotions and thousands of questions.

Then, as they passed through the dark shadows and walked around the trunk until the Flynn-Fletcher house disappeared from sight, Phineas stopped walking and slowly turned around to face Isabella. The moonlight that was filtering through the branches made his face look as white as snow and as smooth as marble.

"Isabella, I…" he started to say while looking at his shoes.

"Yes, Phineas?" questioned his best friend.

"Well…" answered Phineas as he slowly walked until he was almost face to face with her. "Isabella, I just want to tell you… well…"

And that was the moment he tripped on a fallen branch and fell on the smooth grass, crashing into Isabella as he went and accidentally pulling her until she ended up beneath his body. At the same time, the momentum of the fall inexplicably caused both of their heads to face each other and the kinetic energy from this movement did the last thing that Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro expected.

Their lips touched each other.

For a moment, they stopped moving, shocked and appalled at what they were actually doing. Then, they both realized that their bodies are intertwined on the lawn in a position that would normally be done in the bedroom by a just-married couple.

Then, the minds went into overdrive.

_No! No NO!!! _Phineas expounded in his mind. _Phineas Flynn, what in the world are you doing!? I demand that you would stop this! Stop it! Stop.. it… stop… it…_

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, what have you done!? _Isabella subconsciously screamed._ What have you done!? Stop this, quickly! Before Phineas gets the wrong idea! Stop it! Stop.. it.. stop… it…_

But as their minds shouted to stop, their bodies behave otherwise, entwining and grasping until they were literally hugging each other as their one second "accident" turned into a ten second snog.

_Wait... what is this... feeling..._ Their minds started saying._ You're not supposed to fell this_._ This is wrong! WRONG! You're not supposed to like this! You're supposed to be... pushing… each… other! Not… enjoying… it…_

But their mental fortresses are already crumbling as a new emotion surged through their bodies and entered their brains, destroying their common sense and replacing it with a new emotion that was all too familiar for Isabella, but completely foreign for Phineas.

_Love_

It was coursing through their bodies, racing in their veins, blossoming at their cheeks, burning at their skins, overriding their minds, entwining their limbs, and congregating at their lips. It was inflaming every single fibre in their bodies. It was love. Pure blissful love.

Then, their lips slowly parted.

Phineas looked down and slowly reached out his right hand and brushed Isabella's cheek with it. As the moonlight illuminated their blushing faces, they both uttered the same three words as their eyes looked at each other in an eternal promise.

_I love you._


End file.
